


The Unforsaken Road

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dark, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At age eleven Steven Universe enters Hogwarts with a wide grin plastered in his face and the illusion of the magic world that is yet to be shattered.</p>
<p>Little does he know that name Quartz itself is a bad omen. Little does he know why his pointy-nosed potion professor seems to hold a quiet grudge against him and why his tall, gloomy caretaker sometimes talks to herself.</p>
<p>It will get shattered into ten thousand pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unforsaken Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffee K.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Coffee+K.).



The world is changing. This is far bigger than any of us.

* * *

 

The story of Steven Quartz-Universe doesn't begin with a toddler sleeping in the back of a van, nor with a tall, dark-skinned woman lurking right outside of his window with a barely-visible grin on her lips.

It doesn't begin with a murder and a crying, heavily pregnant woman shielding a baby behind her spread arms. It doesn't begin with an eleven-year-old child lost and confused as his image of perfect world is shattered in ten thousand little pieces.

In order to understand the present, you must understand the past.

You must picture the beginning of the story. It begins with swings on a meadow, with a long-haired sihlouette falling through the air too slowly, pinkish in the sunset, and with a skinny, bony girl peeking out of the bushes, mesmerized and utterly charmed.

You must picture, on an autumn morning of '74 a shy, petite Rawenclaw in a blue sweater conveniently named Sapphire who kissed under the weeping willow, for the first time, her best friend, a reckless hufflepuff quidditch champion in a brand new red dress.

You must picture countless sunrises and sunsets. An orange sky dimly stroked with pale red and damp grass around the Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry. You must picture a pale-faced girl crying. Picture a soft sob, two words, a name. Imagine all the feelings, the unrequited love and a dozen years of memories stored into that name.

Here it goes : «Rose...»


End file.
